Episode 9 part 1 2 3
by Henry Gale
Summary: ...just read


------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 1: New Social Chair

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(Kirsten is in the kitchen reading a magazing and eating breakfast. Ryna walks and and at the same time Seth.)

Kirsten: Oh, hey boys.

Ryan: Hey.

Seth: Hey.

Kirsten: Have any of you guys seen your father last night? Because I was fast asleep and when I woke up he wasn't in bed.

Ryan: Sorry. (Kirsten shrugss and walks out of the kitchen with the phone.)

Seth: Okay, me and Summer just had like the weirdest night ever, but it could be good news.

Ryan: You guys made up?

Seth: Well, when you say it that way Ryan, it means nothing. It wasn't just some makeup. It was an "I love you" makeup.

Ryan: An "I love you makeup"?

Seth: I told her I loved her.

Ryan: Got it. Well I'm glad you worked things out.

Seth: How are things with you and Marissa?

Ryan; I don't know. I kept apologizing to her before and then I yelled at her. I want it to be different this time. She's gonna try to end it with Johnny, but… I think it's too late. Everything's changing.

Seth: Well, don't give up just yet, buddy. I have some good news for you. (Sandy walks in and Kirsten follows.)

Ryan: Save it for later.

Kirsten: Where were you last night?

Sandy: I was working for someone.

Kirsten: All night?

Sandy: Boy's, it's getting late. You two should go. (The two boys grab their stuff and leave.)

Kirsten: It's fine. I don't need to know about it. So, have you heard from Julie lately? I haven't really seen her around.

Sandy: I think we need to talk.

Kirsten: About what?

Sandy: Charlotte.

Kirsten: Sandy, it's really not a big deal. She's just a friend.

Sandy: Well, she's been lying to you a lot, considering she's your friend.

Kirsten: She didn't do anything wrong.

Sandy: Why don't you take a look at these? (Sandy hands her the two cards that say Michelle Simmons and Jennifer Conner.) Julie's been living with Charlotte for a while. And when she found out Charlotte's… secret… Charlotte blackmailed her into living with her.

Kirsten: Charlotte's secret? Which would be?

Sandy: Charlotte was after you… for money.

Kirsten: Sandy, take it easy here. She's not a criminal. She's my friend, and I'm gonna go call her right now.

Sandy: Do you have her cell phone number? Because she's not gonna pick up at home.

Kirsten: (realizing) Oh my God! What did you say to her!

Sandy: I told her to get the hell out of here.

Kirsten: Was Julie in on this too? (He flashes her a look) Why did you do something like that? This is ridiculous! You drove an innocent woman out of Newport! I can't believe this! (She gets up and walks to her room. Sandy follows.)

Sandy: Honey, wait! I'm telling the truth.

Kirsten: I don't want to talk about it right now.

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:00 A.M.:

(Nancy is in the kitchen on the phone. Taylor walks in.)

Nancy: Excuse me, I do this dinner every year! Yes, it's under control. Whaty? No! I'm working on that part. (pauses) What! What does that mean? Oh come on Taryn! You can't do that to me! (Taryn hangs up on her. She hangs up the phone very angry. Taylor skiles at her mother's pain.)

Taylor: Having problems?

Nancy: Taylor.

Taylor: Why wouldn't anyone want **you **as part of their group?

Nancy: Don't you have school? Oh, and don't even think about going to the dean today. He doesn't like you.

Taylor: I have more important things to do than listen to you.

Nancy: Don't give me that, Taylor. You were hooking up with the school dean---

Taylor: Save it. I'm out of here.

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Thursday, 7:00 A.M.:

(Summer and Marissa and in Summer's room doing their makeup. Summer is sitting down and Marissa is standing on her toes trying npot to get in Summer's way. Marissa finisheds and gets her stuff ready, and Summer follows her. The two of them sit on her bed.)

Summer: So… how have you been?

Marissa:Good, I guess. I dunno. I finally realize what I have to do with Johnny. Me and Ryan made up, and I decided to break things off soon. But, I don't know what's gonna happen. Things always stay interesting here, so…

Summer: Well, that's good. I guess.

Marissa: How about you?

Summer: Oh, you might wanna listen to this. After finding out that the dean was playing Taylor with her own mother---

Marissa: Oh my gosh, that is so gross.

Summer: Yeah. So we got them both to meet the dean on the pier.

Marissa: How did Taylor take it?

Summer: Well, the three of them were really pissed, and then the dean accused Taylor of using her--- now why would anyone think that?

Marissa: Wow. So what happened?

Summer: The dean is now trying to get back at Taylor. He took away some privelages… like…

Marissa: Social Chair? That's great, Sum! Now you could replace her!

Summer: No, the spot's already reserved for someone else.

Marissa: Who?

Summer: Aw, Coop, who do you think? The dean didn't want to kick you out. The only reason he did is because he had Taylor up his ass. She used what happened as an excuse to get you kicked out so she could take overe as Social Chair!

Marissa: I'm back in? (smiling)

Summer: Well, not yet. But you will be.

------------------------------

Theme Song Plays: "California"- Phantom Planet 

------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 2: Big Opportunity

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Kirsten is in the kitcehn cooking. She walks to the table and then back and starts making a very good-looking meal. The doorbell then rings. Kirsten cleans her hands on a towel and runs to get it. She opens up and sees Julie.)

Kirsten: Julie.

Julie: Hi, Kirsten. I don't know if Sandy told---

Kirsten: What's going on? Why are you two doing this to Charlotte?

Julie: She's not the woman you think she is.

Kirsten: Come in. We should talk about this more. (Julie walks in feeling badly for Kirsten and sits down on the living room couch. Kirsten followes.) I cannot believe---

Julie: Please, Kirsten. Listen to me. Listen to Sandy. We're trying to help you. I know it's hard---

Kirsten: I should have just listened to myself. (sighs)

Julie: What?

Kirsten: When I was in rehab, I wanted nothing more to be with my family. And I thought about coming back every day. But… what would people think of me? And Charlotte was with me, and she seemed like she was protecting me. Eventually, she got kind of… strange. I guess I kind of knew something was up. But, I didn't want to go back to being alone.

Julie: Look, Kirsten. If anyone knows what it's like to be excluded from society, it's me. Just so you know, I'm here for you.

Kirsten: I know what you did.

Julie: What are you talking about?

Kirsten: You could have listened to Charlotte and accept the money, let her get away with it. But you didn't.

Julie: Well, if there's anything I've learned from you, it's how to be a good friend. (Kirsten smiles.)

Kirsten: So. I cooked this morning. Would you like to eat something?

Julie: (shocked) You cooked? (Kirsten smiles. She gets up and walks to the kitchen, and Julie follows her.)

Kirsten: Try it. (Julie hesitantly takes some food off of the plate laying in front of her. She putsa it in her mouth, and she becomes shocked.)

Julie: When did you learn how to cook?

------------------------------

Newport Union High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Johnny is putting away some books in her locker. The camera shifts from her to Johnny, walking to his class. Casey then stops him.)

Casey: We need to talk.

Johnny: Casey! What's up?

Casey: You've been---

Johnny: I feel like I haven't seen you in so long.

Casey: That's my point, Johnny.

Johnny: What are you talking about?

Casey: You havent; said a word to me in the past three days. You didn't call, you didn't try to talk to me at all. And every time I see you, you're with her. (The camrea shifts to Marissa putting her books away and then back to the two of them.)

Johnny: That's not true, Casey. You were avoiding me---

Casey: We're done. (Casey storms off. Johnny drops his mouth open and looks at Marissa, then to the ground. Marissa walks over.)

Marissa: Hey. Do you have a free?

Johnny: Marissa.

Marissa: What's wrong?

Johnny: I… I gotta go.

Marissa: Johnny, is something going on?

Johnny: Nothing. I was just thinking, I think I can do the physical therapy myself tonight. You helped me get throught the beginning. But I think I'm good now.

Marissa: (looking at him weirdly) Okay…

Johnny: Alright. I'm gonna go---

Marissa: Wait. I was just thinking. Would you want to have dinner with Ryan? Like tonight?

Johnny: Dinner? Sounds great. (Marissa smiles and walks away. Johnny looks down, regretting the decision he just made.)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Student Lounge, Thursday, 9:00 A.M.:

(Seth and Ryan are sitting across from each other on the lounge couches. Summer walks back with two coffes and hands one to Seth, and then sits down next to him.)

Seth: Thank you.

Summer: Sure.

Seth: So, Ryan. Did you talk to Jed?

Ryan: Yeah. I… I'm lost. I don't know what I want to do. I barely talked to Marissa at all. I nned some time to think about it.

Summer: Well, I'm sure you two will work things out.

Seth: Yes, Ryan. You two will workn things out.

Ryan: How about you guys?

Summer: Not a clue.

Seth: We're just as lost as you are.

Ryan: I can't believe… college.

Seth: College.

Summer: College.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, 9:15 A.M.:

(Julie is sitting down at the table with a plate in front of her full of delicious looking food. Kirsten is sitting next to her.)

Julie: I just can't believe you cooked this. It's amazing.

Kirsten: Well, when you have as much time as I do…

Julie: Well, what do you mean?

Kirsten: I've been home all day. Now Charlotte's gone, Sandy's out all day, the boys are at school, and I don't have a job.

Julie: You're looking for a job?

Kirsten: Yeah.

Julie: I could use one myself. The Mermaid Inn is the closest thing I have to a home.

Kirsten: Well, I don't really know what I can do for a job. (Julie looks at her and then looks down at he rplate. She takes a bite and starts chewing her food. She then stops chewing, and swallows. She looks up at Kirsten.)

Julie: What if the answer is right in front of you?

Kirsten: What? What are you--- oh, gosh, Julie. You don't mean---

Julie: Why not? You're a great cook. This is a big opportunity for you. (Kirsten looks at her for a moment.)

Kirsten: Well, I dunno. I'd need a partner. (She smiles at Julie.)

Julie: You mean it?

Kirsten: I'd love to do this, Julie. You're right. This is a shot for me. For us. (The two of them get up. Julie hugs Kirsten.)

------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 3: Contract

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 1:00 P.M.:

(Nancy is standing in the kitchen with a list on th table in front of her. She is on the phone.)

Nancy: Hi. I'm hosting a dinner.

Woman: When is the event, m'am?

Nancy: It's… tonight.

Woman: We're sorry. We're not availible until at least next Sunday.

Nancy: Next Sunday? I called every caterer I can find!

Woman: We're sorry, m'am. (Nancy angrily hangs up. She wonders where she can get a caterer. Suddenly, she hears a ring on the doorbell. She runs to open it and ses Kirsten standing there.)

Kirsten: Hi, Nancy.

Nancy: Kirsten. You're… at my house.

Kirsten: Yes I am. I just heard you were having the big dinner tonight.

Nancy: You just heard? I mailed out the invitations weeks ago!

Kirsten: (with a hint of sarcasm and a sarcastic smile) Must have gotten lost in the mail.

Nancy: (chuckling fakely) You were saying?

Kirsten: If you're still looking for a caterer---

Nancy: (interrupting her quickly) Deal!

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Nancy: I said… continue….

Kirsten: Hm. Well, if you need a caterer, I'm availible.

Nancy: Well, I had a whole line of caterers ready, but who better to cater the event than one of our own?

Kirsten: So, we'll see you tonight?

Nancy: We?

Kirsten: (realizing how much Nancy and Julie hate each other) My mistake. I'll see you tonight,

Nancy: Okay. Just come inside for a little and we'll talk about it a little more.

Kirsten: Sounds great. (Kirsten walks in. Nancy looks out the door and closes it.)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Senior Hallway, Thursday, 1:00 P.M.:

(Seth and Summer are talking by their lockers.)

Seth: Summer. Whatsup?

Summer: I've been thinking. I know how much you hate it here, and if going east means being with you… then I'll do it.

Seth: Summer.

Summer: Well, where are you applying?

Seth: …Brown. (embarrased)

Summer: Well, maybe it was the right choice after all.

Seth: So what are you gonna do about Taylor?

Summer: Good question.

(The camera shifts to Ryan. He calls Marissa and she picks up from next to her locker.)

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey! What's going on?

Ryan: Well, I thought we could maybe talk… tonight. You know, sort some colege things out.

Marissa: Well, that'd be great. Except… we'd have to be done at 7:00.

Ryan: Why? What's at seven?

Marissa: **You** are having dinner with Johnny.

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Come on, it'll be fine. It's our only chance for things to go back to the way they were. You have to get to know him.

Ryan: Okay. Come to the Cohens' after school?

Marissa: I'll be there.

Ryan: Alright. Love you.

Marissa: Love you too. Bye. (She hangs up the phone. She stands by her locker. Things are very quiet for her without Johnny, Casey and… Chili around.)

------------------------------

Harbor High School, Student Lounge, Thursday, 1:15 P.M.:

(Taylor sees the dean standing alone and walks over to talk to him.)

Taylor: Hey.

Dean Hess: Taylor. You're talking to me…?

Taylor: Look. I'm sorry. About everything. I wasn't using you. And I know this whole secret relationship wasn't exactly… "real". But I thought it meant something to you.

Dean Hess: It did. It… I wasn't trying to hurt you.

Taylor: I missed you.

Dean Hess: I missed you too. More than your mother.

(Summer walks downstairs alone. She picks up a coffee and after paying for it notices the dean and Taylor talking on the side. She sees the two of them smiling. She is shocked. Her m,outh drops open,m but then she overcomes her shock with a smile.)

------------------------------


End file.
